Der MarySue Test
by Nikki's Stories
Summary: Hier ist ein Test, um zu prüfen ob du eine Mary Sue geschaffen hast. Für Neulinge, die nicht wissen was eine mary-Sue ist, und auch andere. Ehrlich gesagt steht auch eine Figur von mir hart an der Nary-Sue Grenze...* seufz* naja probierts mal aus!


Der Mary-Sue-Test Wer ist "Mary Sue"? Mary Sue ist die selbstbewusste, heitere, hilfreiche sechzehnjährige Hexe die mit den Hauptcharaktern abhängt als wäre sie schon immer ein Teil des J.K. Rowling Universums. Jeder mag Mary-Sue, weil sie in allem was sie tut genial, spitze und einfach toll ist. Mary Sue ist eine brillante Hexe, eine gute Freundin, eine verantwortungsvolle Anführerin, eine schlaue und geschickte Duellierpartnerin, und sie ist natürlich eine unglaubliche Schönheit. Ihr Name ist oft der Name der Autorin, manchmal auch davon abgewandelt oder der Lieblings-Spitzname. Am Ende der Story küsst sich Mary-Sue entweder mit dem Liebling der Autorin, verlässt die Hauptcharaktere vergnügt, oder stirbt, von allen betrauert. Der Leser allerdings wird sich freuen. Mary Sue's Zwillingsbruder, Gary Stu kann an seinem zuvorkommenden Wesen erkannt werden. Er ist solidarisch gegenüber seinen Freunden und ignoriert Autoritäten.  
  
Der Test: Die Auswertung ist simple. Je mehr Fragen mit 'Ja' beantwortet werden, desto mehr ist dein Charakter ein Problem, oder schlimmer, desto größer sind die Chancen, das es hunderte wie ihn gibt. Zähle deine Ja's und vergleiche sie am Ende mit den Ergebnissen!  
  
Teil 1 - Das Namensspiel Ist der Charakter nach dir benannt? (egal ob Erstname, Mittelname, oder Chatname etc.) Wenn es so ist, stoppe jetzt. Nimm deinen Stift / deine Maus und ändere das erstmal. Hat deine Person einen coolen Namen, den du immer haben wolltest? Eine unübliche Schreibweise eines normalen Namens/Wortes? Führt er zu einem Wortwitz? (Sirius/serious - einmal geht das aber bitte nicht dauernd!) Hat die Person mehr als einen Namen? (z.B. Einen Spitznamen oder ein Pseudonym? Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze etc. zählen! ) Hast du dir den Namen länger als einen Tag überlegt? (Zählt nicht bei mythologischen Namen. Das gibt's oft in HP. Aber Baby-Bücher-Namen zählen!)  
  
Wolltest du dein Haustier so nennen?  
  
Teil 2 - Körperliche Attribute Hat der Charakter das gleiche Geschlecht wie du? Ist der Charakter eine Mischung? (Halb-Veela zählt. Ist der Charakter Animagi überleg dir das noch mal! ) Ist der Charakter wunderschön oder verschmitzt gut aussehend? Finden einer oder mehr echte Personen deinen Charakter extreme attraktiv? Ist er/sie (auch verwandt mit einer) Veela? Sehen die anderen sie/ihn deswegen als Bedrohung? Hat die Person eine ungewöhnliche Augen-/Haarfarbe, ohne ersichtlichen Grund? Ein Weasley ohne rote Haare? Wird das später ein wichtiger Punkt in der Handlung? Wechseln ihre/seine Augen manchmal die Farbe? Hast du sehr auf das Haarstyling geachtet?? (weiche glänzende Wellen, undurchdringliche kastanienfarbene Locken etc.) Hat der Charakter einen Akzent der nicht britisch ist? Schüler von anderen Zauberschulen (z.B. Beauxbatons und Durmstrang) zählen!  
  
Teil 3 - Persönliche Eigenschaften Ist die Person das lang vermisste Kind/Nachkomme/Vorfahr/Verwandter eines anderen? Von Sirius, Remus, Peter, oder Snape? Von Harry, Ron, oder Hermione? (Wenn es ein Verwandter von Harry ist überleg es dir noch einmal! Es ist egal wie toll der Charakter entwickelt ist - ich werde es nicht lesen - obwohl, vielleicht doch!) Von Malfoy, Hagrid, Voldemort, Neville, Dean, Seamus, oder einem anderen wichtigen Charakter? Von einem der 4 Hogwarts Gründer? Von einem anderen Original, über den du vielleicht ein Geschichte oder Serie geschrieben hast oder schreiben willst? Ist der Charakter ein Austausch-Schüler von einer anderen Zauberschule? Und getauscht für einen der Hauptcharaktere? Hermione? Hat der Charakter einen Zwilling? Über den du eine andere Geschichte schreiben willst? Ist der Charakter intelligent? So klug wie (oder klüger als) Hermione? Hat ein Lehrer eine freundliche Beziehung zu der Person? McGonnagal? Snape? (Bonus wenn kein Slytherin) Hasst ein Lehrer den Charakter besonders? Snape? Mag dein Charakter Malfoy nicht, auch wenn er nicht im gleichen Jahr Ist? Spielt er/sie Quidditch? Ist er/sie außergewöhnlich gut? Ist er/sie Sucher? Ist er/sie in Gryffindor? Spielt der Charakter mehr Streiche als die Weasleyzwillinge? Weil Fred und George Hauptpersonen sind? Mag am Ende jeder deinen Charakter (von deinen Lieblingsoriginalpersonen)? Bei einem Erwachsenen, ist er/sie ziemlich jung für ihre/seine Position? Hat er/sie Hobbies, die wichtig sind im Storyverlauf? Scheinen Schulregeln ihn/sie nicht zu interessieren? Kommt er/sie mit Frechheiten/Verstößen noch mal ungestraft davon? Verbringt er/sie absurd viel Zeit depressiert/denkend/schmollend/schlecht gelaunt in einer Situation? ( In vielen Lupinfics stört das)  
  
Teil 4 - Magische Kräfte Ist der Charakter muggelgeboren, oder weiß er/sie nichts vom Dasein als Hexe/Zauberer bis der Brief kommt? Wird er/sie von Hagrid beraten? Ist die Szene fast identisch zu den Gesprächen in HP1? Weiß der Charakter Dinge ohne ersichtlichen Grund? Hat der Charakter telepathische(Gedankenlesen) oder telekinetische(Mit Gedanken Dinge bewegen) Kräfte? Hat er/sie Heilkräfte? Mögen Tiere ihn/sie aus Instinkt?  
  
Teil 5 - Die Liebesbeziehungen Beginnt die Person eine Beziehung mit Harry, Ron, oder Hermione? Mit Malfoy oder Snape? Es gibt Doppelpunkte für Dreiecksbeziehungen Und einen Extrapunkt, wenn Snape/James oder Lilly darin vorkommen Mit einem anderen Charakter? Mit einem in den du verknallt bist? Sirius?  
  
Teil 6 - Die echte Welt und dein Charakter Würdest du mit deinem Charakter befreundet sein wollen, wenn du ihm/ihr in der Realität begegnen würdest? Denkst du dass jeder der die Story liest, deinen Charakter automatisch mag?  
  
Wenn jemand sagt er mag deinen Charakter nicht. Ist das ein persönlicher Angriff auf dich? (sei ehrlich!)[pic] Teil 7 - Die Handlung Stellst du den Charakter auf der ersten Seite lang und breit vor, bevor die Story überhaupt beginnt? Ist dein Charakter größtenteils der Erzähler der Geschichte?? Trifft dein Charakter die Originale und zwei Sätze später sind sie Freunde?  
  
Beginnt der Charakter eine Freundschaft mit einem der 'bösen' und bekehrt ihn im Verlauf der Geschichte? Wird der andere wieder böse wenn dein Charakter stirbt und erinnert sich doch noch an das gute in ihm und tut am ende eine selbstlose, lebensgefährliche Tat? Ändert der Charakter sein Alter? Ist er glücklicher in seiner neuen Form? Rettet der Charakter die Welt und/oder das Leben eines anderen? Mit Magie/Mystik? Durch seinen Tot? Trauern alle um ihn/sie? Wird er am ende durch z.B. Krankenpflege wieder lebendig? Willst du noch mehr Stories über diesen Charakter schreiben?  
  
Das sind ungefähr 83 Punkte. Wer alle schafft ist der schlechteste Fanfiktion Autor der Welt. Derjenige muss mir mal seine Fanfic zuschicken! Okay also hier das Ende: Das Bewertungssystem:  
  
0-15 Durchdachter Charakter, nicht gerade Mary Sue.  
  
16-19 Grenzgänger - Solche Charaktere sind potentielle Mary-Sues. Jetzt hängt es von den Fähigkeiten des Autors ab.  
  
20+ Mary Sue/Gary Stu. Pass beim schreiben höllisch auf!  
  
35+ Überleg dir noch einmal Charakter und Handlung. Bitte.  
  
Übersetzung von Priscilla Spencers Mary sue litmus test. 


End file.
